I'll Stay With You
I'll Stay With You '''is the 19th episode of Omni-World and the last episode of season 1. Plot Ditto was walking through the suburbans. While he was walking, he noticed NRG was getting robbed by Albedo Swampfire. (NRG): Somebody help me! (Ditto): I'm coming! Ditto tackled Swampfire, and hold his hand to his back. He turned around, so that Swampfire was facing NRG. (Ditto): C'mon, shoot him! NRG was about to, until Swampfire took control and turned around. Now, Ditto was facing NRG. (Ditto): Wait! No! It was too late, as Ditto was hit by the blast. Swampfire ran away, as Ditto was lying on the floor, slowly to not breathing. (NRG): Oh my Ultimate Ben! He picked him up and ran away. We then see four Echo Echos in blue clothing with a Ditto and a table, who ran through multiple doors. They eventually arrived at a dark room, with only about three lights in it. Ditto was carried onto an operation bed, as Sea Monster in doctor's clothing walked into the room. (Sea Monster): What's the case? (Female Echo Echo, FEE): Radioactive poison. (Sea Monster): Is it still coming through? (FEE): No, it's badly into his blood. (Sea Monster): Argh... We have to perform surgery immediately. Contact his relatives. (Other Echo Echo): Yes, sir. The Echo Echo ran to another room, where the gang (Plus Dittie and Upchuck) is sitting in chairs. (Eyeguy): And? (Echo Echo): Bad. He's under surgery as we speak. (Wildvine): Will he make it? (Echo Echo): I don't know. The poison found it's way into his blood. If this operation doesn't work the first time, the poison will reach his lungs befoe we can attempt a second time. I'm sorry. As he walked away, Dittie began to cry. Ultimate Cannonbolt started patting her back and gave her a tissue. A few 4 seats away from the rest was Brainstorm, with his eyes mostly closed, as the rest of his eyes looked down at the floor. (Eyeguy): Brainstorm, are... are you OK? (Brainstorm): ... (Eyeguy): Brainstorm? (Brainstorm): ... Hmpf. (Eyeguy): What? Is this because he paid for your appartment? That's all you care about, isn't it? "Too bad he's going to die. Now he can't GIVE ME MONEY!"! THA'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ISN'T IT! (Brainstorm): SHUT UP! (Eyeguy): ... (Brainstorm): Listen, I maybe didn't show a liking for you. Maybe I hated you. But I am '''not '''heartless! (Eyeguy): ... Sorry. (Brainstorm): .... Meanwhile, at surgery... (FEE): How is he, doctor? (Sea Monster): He's ok, I just need to... Oh my Ben. (FEE): What? What's wrong? (Sea Monster): The poison. It's at his lungs. (FEE): So does this mean... ? (Sea Monster): He isn't going to make it. (FEE): ... (Sea Monster): ... *Sigh*... Tell his friends. They deserve to know. One of the Echo Echos walked back to the gang. (Eyeguy): And... ? (Echo): I'm sorry to report that... He isn't going to make it. The poison has reached his lungs. If this doesn't kill him, it wil not take long for the poison to settle down in his heart. Dittie started to cry again. (Eyeguy): But... (Echo): I'm sorry. He walked away. (Eyeguy, beaten): I can't believe it. Our best friend.. (Brainstorm): *Sigh*... Let's have a moment of silence to remember a great kid. He may have not been perfect, but he was an amazing fellow. (All): ... Back at the room, the doctors just left to talk to the rest. Ditto was lying there on the table, not breathing, extremely dry. Just then, a green twinkle came from the window. It landed on the ground, and slowly formed into ... Ultimate Ben! (Ult. Ben): Today is not the day I'm going to let someone die. He walked to Ditto, and grapped his forehand. Suddenly, green energy came from the Ultimatrix symbol, and traveled through his arm into Ditto's head. Ultimate Ben disappeared, but we then slowly circle around Ditto. The heart meter started to beep, harder and harder, and Ditto began to slowly breath, onto waking up! At the gang... (Eyeguy): So what do we do now? We can't pay Brainstorm anymore, Ditto payed him! (Brainstorm): Well... Sorry men, but I cannot let you life in my appartment then. I'm sorry, but you will have too- (Ditto): Let me pay. Ditto walked into the room, and glanced at everybody. (Ditto): The Ditto is back-o! (Eyeguy): DITTO! (Wildvine): DITTO! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): DITTO! (Brainstorm): DITTO! (Rest): ... (Brainstorm): Uhm... I mean, hmpf. Eyeguy ran up to Ditto and hugged him badly, while the rest joined in. Dittie ran up to Ditto and gave him a big pucker on the lips. And Brainstorm... (Brainstorm): *ahum*... It's... Good to have you back. (Ditto): So I can pay you again? (Brainstorm): ... Also. The shared a little hug. (Sea Monster): But how? We saw yourself crumble before our eyes. (Ditto): Let's just I had the ''ultimate ''help. *wink* '''THE END! Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:Season Finales Category:Specials Category:AncientMinisterz